glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew-Samantha Relationship
The Matthew-Samantha Relationship '''is the relationship between Matthew Humphrey and Samantha Parker. The pair is commonly referred to as Manthew or '''Humpker. Episodes Season One The Hellraisers In the pilot episode of the series, it's established that Matt and Sam are in a relationship. When she's speaking about him with her friends Kaleesha and Kendall, she acts as everything is fine, but deep inside she wants to break up with him. Soon after, Matt shows up in the locker room and she tells him that he's a man-whore, flirting with every girl he sees, that he's not even popular and he's dragging all the popularity from her. After that, she leaves leaving Matt alone. Later, Samantha recieves a text message from Matt, but she ignores it as she meets Cole, instantly bonding to him. Numb Samantha and Matthew are seen in an argument in the hallways as they continue to argue about Matt's flirtatious and questional behavior. Samantha decides to break up with Matthew and he calls her a bitch, causing Cole to confront him. Matthew is angered that she is taking Cole's side, and Matthew walks away from them after getting into a brief altercation with Cole. Meanwhile, Cole and Samantha share a kiss in the auditorium and Matthew discovers it from afar and he is seen in complete anger. The Broadway Battle Matt wants to apologize to Sam so he sings Ladies' Choice as he auditions for New Directions. She mentions he has won her forgiveness, but this causes a feud with Cole. Duffy Danger Matthew is still angered by Cole and Samantha's relationship, and he attempts to win her back by all means. He gives her roses in order to woo her into getting back together with him. However, this plan fails as she accepts the flowers, but knows that he is trying to win her back. Matthew gets into another battle with Cole as they sing The Girl Is Mine ''to fight for her, but Samantha gives a reply back to Matthew in song, indicating that she doesn't want to be with him anymore because she is with Cole. Blackout As Matthew joins the Celibacy Club, he states that he has gotten over Samantha ever since the week before and thinks that there is no point of fighting over a girl that doesn't want you back. Samantha states that she is glad that he feels that way. This is the only moment they share in the episode. The Diva-Off As Matthew invites Cole to a night party to ease tension for him, Matthew can be seen shocked when he discovers Samantha's true identity as a prostitute. However, it is revealed that he is the only person that knows about her private life and this infuriates Cole in some way as he believes that Matthew wanted him to know the truth. Sixteen Matthew can be seen glancing at Samantha as she returns back to New Directions after her unknown absence from the club. Songs Solos (in a Group Number) Season One Related Songs *Ladies' Choice (The Broadway Battle)'' *''The Girl Is Mine (Duffy Danger)'' *''Bitch, I'm Special (Duffy Danger)'' Songs Related Songs *'Ladies' Choice' (The Broadway Battle) *'The Girl Is Mine' (Duffy Danger) *'Bitch, I'm Special' (Duffy Danger) Category:Relationships Category:Relationships involving Matthew Humphrey Category:Relationships involving Samantha Parker